gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina
"Kang Mi-Na" (Hangul: 강미나) is a South Korean singer, dancer and actress under Jellyfish Entertainment. She debuted as a member of Gugudan in 2016. She is the Maknae, Main Rapper and Main Dancer in Gugudan. She debuted as an actress in KBS2's drama "Children of the 20th Century " as Ra Eun-Ho in 2017. She debuted in Gugudan's second sub-unit Gugudan SEMINA in 2018. Early Life Mina was born on December 4, 1999 in Icheon, South and later moved to Jeju City. Her family consist of herself, her parents and one younger brother. She Studied in School of Performing Arts Seoul. Career Pre-Debut: Produce 101 In January 2016, Kang Mina together with fellow trainees Nayoung and Sejeong, represented Jellyfish Entertainment on reality girl group survival show "Produce 101" for the chance to debut in a Mnet girl group. The program came to an end on April 1, 2016, and the final line-up of South Korean girl group I.O.I was announced, made up of the top 11 poll-winners. Mina finished ninth overall, with 173,762 votes, becoming an official member of the girl group 2016: Debut with Gugudan On May 4, 2016, Mina debuted with I.O.I, which they released their 1st mini album "Chrysalis". On June 10 , YMC Entertainment revealed that Kang would not be taking part in I.O.I's unit promotions, but would instead return to her agency to debut and promote with upcoming South Korean girl group, Gugudan. On June 28, she debuted with Gugudan, which they released their 1st mini album "Act. 1 The Little Mermaid". 2017: Debut with Gugudan 5959, acting debut On August 10, 2017, Mina debuted with Hyeyeong in Gugudan's first sub-unit Gugudan 5959; which they released their 1st single "Ice Chu". In 2017, Mina made her acting debut in the MBC romantic comedy series "Children of the 20th Century" in 2017, acting as the younger counterpart of Han Ye-seul. She also played her first lead role in the 2-episode tvN drama "History of Walking Upright". 2018: Debut with SeMiNa, MCing, Dokgo Rewind, Tale of Fairy On July 10, 2018, Mina debuted with Nayoung and Sejeong in Gugudan's second sub-unit Gugudan SeMiNa; which they released their 1st single "SeMiNa". In 2018, Mina began hosting the music program Show! Music Core. She then starred in the action web movie "Dokgo Rewind" alongside Sehun of Exo. She also played a supporting role in tvN's fantasy romance drama "Tale of Fairy". 2019: Law of the Jungle in Thailand, Hotel Del Luna In March 2019, Mina was confirmed as part of the cast for "Law of the Jungle in Thailand". In April 2019, Mina was casted in tvN drama "Hotel Del Luna" as Kim Yuna. Discography Original Soundtracks * Peach Paradise Videography Drama * Children of the 20th Century * Drama Stage: History of Walking Upright * Tale of Fairy * Hotel Del Luna Movies * Dokgo Rewind Variety Shows & TV Appearances * Produce 101 * Show! Music Core * Law of the Jungle in Thailand Links * Instagram Category:Members Category:Gugudan SEMINA Category:Gugudan